Freddy Krueger (New Nightmare)
The Demon'', (also known as '''''Freddy Krueger or The Entity) 'is a character and the main villain in ''Wes Craven's New Nightmare. He was created by Wes Craven, as re-imagining of the original character and just as the original character, he was played by Robert Englund. Biography Freddy Krueger was originally only a fictional character, created by Wes Craven. But over the years, Freddy Krueger turned from a serious horror icon to a murderous joker, much to the dismay of his intellectual father. To celebrate the 10th anniversary, Wes Craven had decided to reboot the franchise, returning Freddy Krueger to its roots, while also making him more "organic", starting with a redesign of the character and the claw which was no longer a handcrafted weapon but an actual part of the character's body. He quickly lost control over the character as his story started to influence real-life and his writings slowly started to become reality, with Freddy trying to escape the fantasy realm and become real. It began with a nightmare, Heather Langenkamp has. The new mechanical claw that they are going to use in the film, attacked and killed two of the workers in this dream, before setting chase after Heather, her husband Chase and their son Dylan. Later, when she was awake, someone she believed to be an obsessed fan called her, singing Freddy's nursery rhyme in a voice similar to that Robert Englund's Freddy Krueger. This new Freddy slowly started to manipulate Dylan, leading the boy to act strange, too much concern of his mother, Heather. When she tried to discuss this with Chase, it is revealed that the two workers who died in her dream didn't reported to work. Chase promised to discuss Dylan's behavior when he got home but Freddy interfered, causing him to fall asleep behind the wheel and kill him in his sleep. Chase' death was ruled as the result of a car accident and no further attention to it was given by the authorities. Freddy also started to torment Heather further. When she fell asleep during the Chase's funeral, she dreamt of Freddy, trying to kidnap Dylan. He also started to haunt Dylan, resulting in Heather contacting Wes Craven for help. Here Wes, revealed that he didn't wrote the story anymore, as the story had begun to starting writing reality. He speculated that this Freddy Krueger was a demonic entity that was shaped by his imagining and was now trying to escape to the real world. Believing to be the Freddy Krueger from the films, this entity saw Heather as her character Nancy Thompson and was out for revenge. It appeared that Freddy also started to haunt the original actor who played Freddy Krueger, Robert Englund. Robert painted a picture of Freddy, and gave Heather info on the creature that he shouldn't hold to begin with, before disappearing. When Dylan had been brought to the hospital, and was given a sedative, Freddy appeared fully and killed Julie, Dylan's babysitter, before his eyes. After Dylan escaped from the hospital through sleepwalking, Freddy taunted him and dangled him into traffic. When Heather got Dylan home, she found her friend and fellow actor John Saxon, having adopted his role of Don Thompson again, he convinced Heather to do the same, as adopted her role of Nancy again.This backfired however, as this is enough for Freddy to manifest in the real world. He kidnapped Dylan before returning to the fantasy world. He did leave a trail of sleeping pills behind however, leading Heather to his dark realm. Freddy is however not as easily defeated that one would expected. He fought off Heather, before chasing Dylan into an oven. Freddy's apparent victory was shortlived however, as Dylan escaped the oven and managed to, together with his mother, trap Freddy inside, before lighting it, killing the demon once and for all. With his death, his realm also dissolved and released Heather and Dylan. Powers and abilities Freddy Krueger was concepted as a fictional character but through unknown means, it managed to become real and started to haunt people in the real world. Just like his original version, this Freddy was able to haunt the dreams of people killing them in these nightmares. He appeared to be able to kill people in other people's dreams, so they died in real life. This way, he killed two of Heather's co-workers in her dream, after which these went missing and later, he killed Julie in Dylan's dream, ending the young woman's life in real life as well. He needed people to believe in him existing as the more fear he was able to create, the stronger he became, enabling him to fully appear in Dylan's dream eventually. He did need an enemy however and got this in the form of Heather Langenkamp when she adopted the persona of Nancy Thompson again. This allowed him to appear in the real world shortly, after which he kidnapped Dylan. He escaped the pages of the script in such a way that Wes Craven had started to write reality instead of fiction and couldn't alter anything that was about to happen. In his own realm, he was able to manipulate his own body, like stretching his tongue a few meters long to grab Dylan. However, unlike the Freddy Krueger he was impersonating, this Freddy could be harmed in the dream world. Appearance Freddy Krueger got a slight redesign for this film, looking more demonic than before. Another addition to the character was a more organic looking claw. Where in the original version, the claw was a weapon created by Freddy, this claw appeared to be part of his body from the beginning. He was dressed like the original Freddy, wearing grey pants, a red-green striped sweater and a fedora. His costume was updated however with a dark trenchcoat. Personality Freddy Krueger was an insane entity, believing itself to be real and by this convinction and a strong will, he was able to manifest himself. Just like the character on which he was based, he was a sadistic serial killer who loved to manipulate and terrorize before killing them. Due to its anomolous nature, it couldn't make any distinction between fiction and reality and based on this, villainized Heather Langenkamp, believing her to be Nancy Thompson, who killed her on multiple occassions. Just like his fictional counterpart, he specialized in children, namely Dylan. Victims Freddy Krueger's kill count in the Wes Craven's New Nightmare franchise. Category:A Nightmare on Elm Street characters Category:Villains Category:Killers Category:Monsters Category:New Nightmare characters